And All That
by Elizabeth.ff
Summary: "Alright Kate; it's time for you to talk." Future fic.


**DISCLAIMER: **If I did own Castle, I would have at least _met_ Nathan Fillion and Stana Katic by now, which I haven't. Yeah, I don't own the show or the characters.

Kate Castle hurries out of her car, and moves quickly toward the old restaurant, which is only a few steps away from where she has parked her car. The rate at which her heart is beating increases and her pace slows down, as she reaches the door. She pauses for a couple of seconds before pushing the door, and as she steps inside and looks around, nostalgia hits her.

She has not visited this place in a very long time; it was a week or so before her mother's death that she had come here for a quick meal, she reckons. Her mind is fogged with the memories of the numerous times she has been to this place, as she walks inside. After a school day; to work over projects with her schoolmates; even during college- it was hers, and her friends', favorite place to hangout at.

She makes her way toward the very end of the small eatery, and sits in one of the corner booths. A waiter comes and hands her the menu even before she is completely settled in the chair. She takes it, and thanks him. A smile graces her lips as she studies it; it seems as though only the rates have been revised over the years, because it appears to her that the items available are still the very same as they were sixteen years ago.

"Would you like to order, ma'am?" The young waiter comes over and asks her.

"No. I'm actually waiting for someone." She replies.

He goes away without saying anything else.

She checks her watch and realizes that it's going to be at least another five minutes before her friend, Andrea, shows up. Andrea is Kate's best friend from school. She had moved to Kate's school whilst they were in ninth grade, and although they hadn't got along well initially, they were friends by the end of that year. Their friendship had more than survived the trials and tribulations of High School; they were like sisters to each other.

But, Andrea had moved to Edmond after graduation, to study in the University of Albert. Kate, on the other hand, had stayed in New York to pursue higher studies from NYU. They had promised to stay in touch, to remain best friends, and they did try really hard to keep the promise. But, in the end, the distance, the burden of college studies, the adjustment to a new lifestyle; it had all taken a toll on their friendship. It wasn't that they stopped talking; just the fact that they found themselves unable to complete each other's sentences any more.

Then, when Kate's mother was murdered during her fourth semester in college, their friendship had suffered even more. She had refused to confide in anyone, not even her best friend. Andrea had tried so hard to be there for her, but she hadn't let her. However, it was Andrea who had introduced Kate to the world of Richard Castle's novels. She had given to Kate a copy of "In a Hail of Bullets" on her first birthday after Johanna's death. Kate has been addicted ever since.

"Are you deep thinking again? Have I not told you it is not good for you?" Kate is jolted out of her thoughts by the voice of Andrea Harrison, who is standing next to the table with her arms crossed, and an amused grin on her face.

"And you look fat. Why, I wonder." Kate replies as she stands up, as a matching smile is formed on her face.

"I come all the way from Canada to meet you, and you greet me like this! Makes me wonder why I even bothered." Andrea replies, feigning hurt. "And you know who to blame for this." She says, pointing toward her protruding belly. She is six and a half months pregnant.

"Blame? You were the one so insistent on having another kid. Wrong choice of words there, Andy. And yeah, being fat suits you. Aand, I am sure the main reason you are here is for the chicken noodles." Kate says, as she envelops her friend in a hug

"You know, it's times like these that I wish we didn't know each other so well. You know all of my deep secrets," Andrea says as they separate and sit on the opposite sides of the table. "and I know yours." She adds with a wink.

The waiter appears again, and hands another menu to Andrea.

"Let's order first, before we talk about what is bothering you, 'cause I'm starving here." Andrea says as she studies the menu.

"Serves you right. Do you know how long I have been waiting for you?"

"Katie.. It's 12:35. We had decided to meet up at 12:30. I'm only five minutes late. You couldn't have been waiting for too long. And if you were, it's your fault."

Kate only sticks out her tongue in response.

They place their orders, and talk about old times while waiting for the food to arrive.

It's after the waiter has placed on their table, the items they had ordered, that Andrea touches Kate's arm and says, "Alright Kate; it's time for you to talk."

xxx

**A/N: **So, here it is. The first chapter of my first fic. I would really, really appreciate if you'd review. Your feedback is very valuable to me; it'll give me the chance to improve, and I want to know what you thought of this chapter.


End file.
